As a conventional connection terminal, there is an IC socket contact on which a connection terminal contact is integrally formed through a spring side having a backbone portion connected to a support side, characterized in that the spring side is formed into a laterally oriented substantially U-shape which is composed of an upper piece arm extending from a connecting portion to the connection terminal contact and a lower piece arm extending toward the backbone portion, the upper piece arm is composed of a first spring portion and a second spring portion which are separated away from each other and which extend in parallel to each other, and a third spring portion and a fourth spring portion which are separated away from each other and which extend in parallel to each other, and the spring side downwardly inclines from the connecting portion toward the backbone portion (see Patent Document 1).